12 Day's of Christmas
by Shelling4869Ford
Summary: 11 day's for Heiji to confess to Kazuha and one day- he... did?


**On the first day of Christmas,**  
**my true love gave to me**  
**A murder in a café.**

The first snow had started to fall and the soft flakes that slowly coated the city suddenly turned into a heavy snow storm that threw Osaka into chaos. The traffic broke down and the people were fleeing the streets, searching for cover wherever they found it. So they end up, cold and shivering, in a crowded café dripping wet, before they finally found a tiny table for two. Heiji cursed and unwrapped the green scarf from his neck.

"That storm is madness! We'll be frozen before we get home- and ta end up here of all places," he grumbled, looking through the tiny cafè that wasn´t only filled with people but it seemed that each free space was covered in Christmas décor of all colors and well - tastes. Between candy canes and Christmas trees were deers in multiple colors (but all of them covered in a ton of glitter), big baubles in cupcake décor and was that a purple pig with a crown? Of course, the storm had to shoo them into this wannabe winter-wonder-land.

Heiji shuddered, partly because he could still feel the cold in his clothes and partly because he felt like sitting inside what must look like a crazy Santa-Claus workshop. With a sigh, he turned to Kazuha, who - to be honest - was the main reason for them being here. She had been shivering from head to toe and while she claimed that she loved the snow and would be happy to walk through a storm like this (crazy as that is) he simply couldn't bear her trembling any longer. Looking at her now, he could see that it had been he right decision. Her lips had turned from a light blue back to a cherry red, her cheeks were still blushed from the cold wind, and her hair was wet, sparkling in the colorful light of the café. With shining bright eyes and a smile on her lips, her eyes wandered through the room.

"Isn´t that tha most beautiful place, Heiji?!"

"Uh-" His first reaction was to ask her if she had suddenly gone blind and stupid at the same time, but her eyes, reflecting the thousands of Christmas lights around them, stopped him.

'Tha most beautiful, huh-?'

Of course, Kazuha loved the foreign traditions, the lights, the decorations and everything… she had declared that it was her favorite season and well… he had to admit that she looked beautiful in the colorful surroundings. So beautiful that a lump formed in his throat. He would tell her about- the thing. Now or… at least during this season, but now would be nice, would be perfect if she loved this place so much, and suddenly the crowded café seemed empty, the decoration and lights well placed and warm, perfect even.

"K-Kazuha listen, I-"

But a scream stopped him mid-sentence.

Heiji froze, his eye twitching slightly while Kazuha had already left her seat, to see if she could help, but there wasn't much she could do.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

One screamed, while someone else declared that it was already too late.

"Oh my God, he's dead!"

"What'ya waiting for! Come on!" Kazuha's order ripped him from his thoughts, his cheeks burning, like she'd just caught him doing something he wasn't allowed to. He just stared up at her, while she was waiting for him to move.

"But- a-alright."

And with a sigh he made his way through the crowded and over-decorated place in order to solve the murder in the little café.

**On the second day of Christmas,**  
**my true love gave to me**  
**Two hours of frostbite,**  
**And a murder in a café!**

The wind was icy, but at least the sun was shining, so it seemed that everything went according to plan. He had one month of her favorite season to tell her… that he, kind of liked her - well she knew that of course. They were friends since they knew each other, but well - he liked her more than that, you know like really – oh well, anyway, even with his bad luck it should be possible to confess within a whole month. To find the right spot, time and setting - somehow.

Today, he'd chosen Osaka castle park. The snow was still fresh and clean, so that the whole place looked like it was covered in clouds. He was waiting on one of the bridges and due to the cold wind it seemed like they would have this place for themselves. The water below was frozen, but the ice was still thin so he could see tiny bubbles dancing beneath the thin layer, like hundreds of tiny dancing couples along with the flow of the river.

He'd chosen a spot where they could see the sundown when the white snow would turn into a warm orange and a soft rosé. A smile found its way to his lips, together with a slight blush. Heiji huffed and pushed his hands deeper into his pockets. Kazuha was late, even if she always blamed it on him when they weren't on time, he knew that it wasn't unusual for her to take a little longer. While the frostbite was already nipping on his nose, he forced himself to wait and enjoy the view.

Well… that was two hours ago.

Two hours of frostbite crawling through his clothes and icy wind blowing in his face.

His toes felt like they were about to roll around in his shoes all by themselves. Well, Heiji could only guess that was what they felt like, because they were mostly frozen by now. The detective's nose and cheeks were bright red from the cold, nearly glowing in the darkening light. He cursed with chattering teeth.

"Where tha heck is that woman!?"

With numb fingers, he pulled his mobile from his pocket to call Kazuha.

"Hey, Heiji what-" but her welcoming words were disturbed by his annoyed question.

"Where are ya?"

"What?" The high schooler was confused.

"What are ya talking 'bout?" However, the fact that Kazuha had forgotten about their date let the corner of his mouth twitch in frustration.

"Our… meeting in tha Castle Park?"

"Huh? But ya told me ta meet ya there tomorrow…" she told him with an audible frown, so that Heiji finally exploded.

"Idiot! That was today!" he yelled.

"Who are ya callin' an idiot, ya idiot! Ya even texted me tha day and time again, remember?"

"Yeah, ta meet ya here today."

"No. Tomorrow. Check your messages, ya blockhead." With that she hung up, leaving him listening to a dead line.

"Oi, Kazuha! Kazuha!" Hattori cursed and switched back to the latest massage he'd send her.

"Darn it! I'm sure she- oh."

He'd given her the wrong date, or was it him being too early?

"Oh boy…" Heiji sighed - well it was his fault and with her being cranky like that (why did he even like that testy girl?!) he would have to come up with something real good next time.

The Osakan shook his head and looked back to the bright red and blue glowing sky, while the world around him was aflame in a warm and shimmering golden light.

Something real good.

**On the third day of Christmas,**  
**my true love gave to me**  
**Three stolen purses,**  
**Two hours of frostbite,**  
**And a murder in a café!**

Today was the day, he'd planned it well. He'd found a Christmas market, with little stores selling candy, hot drinks, Christmas trees and baubles besides other rather unnecessary stuff, all bright and colorful – Kazuha would love it. And she did, but other people seemed to like it, too… that was the fault in his plan - there were just too many people. Kazuha still enjoyed the strange market but - it was far from what he would call a date, or romantic or anything like that.

They made their way through the crowd to a little candy store beneath a giant maple tree that was illuminated by fairy lights. He got himself a coffee while Kazuha was trying to choose something from the store. It had started to snow again, but luckily it wasn't a storm, at least not yet. The soft, icy crystals floated to the earth, glowing in the multiple light of the fairy lights and multiple stores and it seemed like they'd finally found a spot, that wasn't too crowded.

He blew on the warm coffee in his hands and tried a sip, before the warm white frog from his cup revealed his childhood love, wearing a bright smile. He blushed beneath his green-white woolen hat, but shook his head briefly, eying the candy in her hand.

"What's that?"

"A candy apple." Heiji nodded, frowning at the apple, coated in a layer of bright red sugar.

"It tastes great," Kazuha announced, taking another bite, but the detective was all fixed on the cherry red color of her lips.

"Ah…" he gulped, eyes still on Kazuha's soft and sweet lips.

"… I'm sure it does." He murmured, still staring, so that he didn't noticed Kazuha's confused look, before she waved her hand in front of his face, taking a step closer to him as she did so.

"Hello, earth to Heiji, what are ya mumbling?" He blinked, ripped from his day dream only to find her standing only one step in front of him, her lips still tinted in an inviting red, her cheeks flushed from the cold and her eyes sparkling, reflecting the fairy lights all around them. Heiji blushed rather flustered.

"Well, I wanted to-" he stammered, his voice breaking when he tried to form a sentence, so he tried again, taking a final step closer to her.

"I want to tell you-"

"My purse! Help! He got my purse!" The scream made them both jump, before a guy rushed past them, clearly the thief on the run.

"Oh- ya've gotta be kidding me," Heiji groaned, but already started to hunt after the man.

"Kazuha, call tha police, I'll be right back," he called, before he stopped by another couple, grabbing the umbrella they carried to use it as a improvised kendo sword.

"Can I borrow that for a second? Thank ya!"

When he finally reached the guy, it seemed like the thief had stolen not only one but three purses that night, and he might have also earned more than one bruise due to the detective's date, that was ruined… _again. _

**On the forth day of Christmas,**  
**my true love gave to me**  
**Four eyes to visit,**  
**Three stolen purses,**  
**Two hours of frostbite,**  
**And a murder in a café!**

This day wasn't going according to plan. Not at all! He had planned to go ice-skating with Kazuha, and now Tokyo's biggest murder magnet, the angel of death, body dropping guy was sitting between the girls playing the sweet little kid.

They had chosen a self-serving restaurant, offering a giant buffet, with a nice view on the streets of Osaka.

"Alright, who's up for a desert?" Kazuha asked and pushed herself from her seat along with Ran, who followed with a hesitating smile herself.

"Ya and Neechan go, Ku- kiddo and I are skipping tha sugar today." Heiji let himself slip deeper into the bench, making it clear that he wasn't about to come along.

"Actually-" But Conan's the objection was stopped with a cold glare from the detective of the west.

"Ah no, but thank you, Kazuha-neechan," Conan chirped with his kiddy smile.

"We'll wait here, just go," Heiji murmured, so that Kazuha nodded and Ran turned to Conan with a warm smile.

"Alright, we'll be right back."

Shinichi watched them both go, before a cold voice forced his attention back to his friend.

"Go away."

"What? What the heck is wrong with you, Hattori?!"

"'s nothing…" the Osakan grumbled, but Kudo's raised eyebrow was making it clear that he wasn't buying it. Shinichi could see his friend chewing the bottom of his lip, before he finally mumbled something, avoiding his eyes all the time.

"Just… me trying to- well, sort things out and now ya here, with ya all too perfect romantic British confession."

"Huh?" The boy's glassed nearly slipped from his nose in surprise, so he had to push it back, before he finally answered.

"So that's what it's all about, you're trying to confess to Kazuha?" He questioned, with a knowing smirk. 'Again'

Hattori just blushed, turning his gaze away from the boy.

"Well – yeah and ya're not helping," Heiji grumbled, before Conan rolled his eyes.

"Damn Hattori, this isn't a competition and besides…" he stopped with a sigh, staring holes in the table now.

"My confession was far from perfect, or planned. Damn, we screamed at each other, she was crying and I compared love to a stupid number, before I had to leave her again," he remembered with rather mixed feelings, before a blush found its way to his cheeks.

"And Kyoto… well that was nice, but the moment was ruined again…" He took a deep breath, looking up at his friend again, with a fond smile.

"So, no matter what you're going to do, you already won, since you don't have to leave her."

There was a second of silence between them and Heiji suddenly had the feeling that he'd ben rather unfair – but before he could say anything, Kudo started talking again, with a smirk on his lips.

"Besides, when I planned to tell her it was a total failure, you know that. I had to solve a murder instead," Kudo reminded him with a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, I know." Heiji massaged the bridge of his nose, he knew that just too well.

"Just tell her everything and you'll see it'll turn out alright," the boy told him with a knowing smile, which made Heiji raise a questioning eyebrow.

"What are ya - Dr. Love?"

"Oi, I'm just trying to help," Shinichi objected with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Alright, I know, sorry," he surrendered with a smile.

"I will try to tell her again as soon as this dark omen hovering over the city is gone," Heiji announced, but the kid just gave him a questioning look, so the detective was nice enough to clarify his statement with a smirk.

"Namely, you."

"What!? Come on, I'm not worse than you," Shinichi huffed in annoyance.

"I beg to differ."

"You-"

But before the boy's banter went too far, the girls finally returned, plates full of sweet desserts of all sorts.

"Here we are," Ran announced, retaking her place beside Conan, while Kazuha was doing the same next to Heiji.

"What have ya two been talking 'bout?" But her question was answered from both detectives at the same time.

"Nothing"

Later, when they had said goodbye and their friends were already back on their way to Tokyo, Heiji was laying on his bed, reading when his mobile suddenly chirmed, announcing a text message. The detective took the device reading the name of the messenger, before he opened the text.

'It's from Kudo.'

**Good Luck**

**On the fifth day of Christmas,**  
**my true love gave to me**  
**Five bloody noses,**  
**Four eyes to visit,**  
**Three stolen purses,**  
**Two hours of frostbite,**  
**And a murder in a café!**

The scent of lilies reached his nose and made him smile. He was supposed to meet her at home, her dad was still at work, so they had the place for themselves in order to finish their school project. Heiji thought that the place and time was as good as any and to be honest, at least they should be safe from murders, thieves and what else. But in order to make it a little romantic, he'd decided to get some flowers, what took him and the now rather exhausted und distressed girl from the shop longer than he'd planned.

Roses just seemed too much, too cliché, too obvious - or whatever you want to call it, but the other flowers were either not the color he wanted or he didn't like the meaning behind them. After what felt like hours, he was finally satisfied with the small bouquet of lilies in his hand and was already on his way back. Heiji tugged his woolen hat deeper in his face, leaning against the cold wind, even if he had a little trouble telling whether he was trembling because of the cold or the nervous feeling in his stomach. He was about to cross the road when a group of people caught his attention. His gaze hardened looking to the four guys, who were obviously trying to "flirt" with two high school girls.

"Please, we just want to go home," they begged, trying to get past the four men, but their way was blocked again by one of them, wearing an ugly smirk.

"Oh sweety, but you haven't told us to whom ya wanna go!" He grinned a foul smile and his friends chuckled, before another one of them wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I've got a special Christmas present for ya!"

The offer let the bile crawl up Heiji's throat.

'Alright that's it.' Heiji growled and made a step towards them, placing the flower bouquet on his shoulder carrying it similar to how he would carry his kendo sword.

"I guess they would prefer their own home, without any of you accompanying them."

The high schoolers looked at him in surprise, before they took the chance that the attention wasn't on them any longer and slipped past them with a murmured thank you, before they hurried away.

"And who are ya?" the fake blond snarled, his lip thinning even more, before he added a special nickname with a ugly grin. "Flower boy?"

Heiji just rolled his eyes, ready to leave since he'd reached his goal, but the one with way too much wax in his sleek and slimy hair stepped in his way.

"Are ya planning ta weave a nice crown out of that?" he laughed, while trying to reach out to one of the lilies, but Heiji slapped his hand away with a growl.

"Hands off!"

But his action caused two of the guys to grab his arms, so that he'd lost the grip on the flowers in surprise. He swallowed; they still looked nice, but it was clear that it wouldn't stay that way for much longer.

"Why should we, ya just ruined our entertainment," slimy-head argued.

"Hardly, ya faces already did that for ya," Heiji told them with a dry laugh.

"Alright flower boy, that's it," the blonde guy grumbled, before his gaze fell to the bouquet on the ground.

"How nice, it's a pity that ya dropped them," he smirked, before raising his foot.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I must. Have. Stepped. On. Some-. -thing!" Each of his words was accompanied with another kick at the poor lilies, before he looked up with an ugly smile.

Heiji just sighed, looking down at his latest plan.

"Ya really shouldn't have done that," he whispered.

.

.

The doorbell interrupted Kazuha's studies and she made her way to the door.

"Coming!" She opened the door to find her missing school project partner right in front of her.

"Heiji, ya late, what-" But the high schooler stopped herself at the appearance of her friend.

"Ya nose is bleeding!"

"Well yeah, that and four others," Heiji chuckled darkly, but winced when that caused him to ache everywhere.

She'd pushed him into the living room, placing him on the couch, and wrapped him (despite his protests) into a warm blanket, before she disappeared to gather something to treat him with.

"Here, I've made some tea, how's ya head?"

"I told ya, I'm fine." But Kazuha simply ignored him, carefully tending to the wound on his cheek, she was close enough for him to feel her breath on his skin. Well, he had a few bruises and hadn't told her what he wanted to, but all in all the day wasn't all that bad.

'Not at all.'

**On the sixth day of Christmas,**  
**my true love gave to me**  
**Six plates of cookies,**  
**Five bloody noses,**  
**Four eyes to visit,**  
**Three stolen purses,**  
**Two hours of frostbite,**  
**And a murder in a café!**

The way to someone's heart is through their stomach, at least that's what they say.

So, when Kazuha announced that she wanted to try herself making Christmas cookies, he offered his help. After all it was baking not cooking and he couldn´t be that bad in both things after all, right?

Wrong!

Two sheets of burned to crisps cookies later, they knew he actually was that bad, and Kazuha banned him from the kitchen. Not without a job at least, as she'd placed the first plate of cookies in front his nose with a colorful assortment of sweets and warm chocolates to decorate them with.

"Ya can't ruin them with too much chocolate, so they should be safe with ya," she had told him, before she'd disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving him confused and yes, maybe a tiny bit overchallenged in front of the first plate of cookies.

Heiji frowned and took the frosting bag, filled with warm brown chocolate in his hand, before a smile slowly found its way to his lips. Seemed like he still had his chance to tell her about... his opinion towards her. He'd seen decorated cookies with a tiny message on them everywhere, so it couldn't be that hard could it?

The Osakan picked one of the cookies, looking at it in concentration, thinking about the right way to place his sweet message, before he carefully placed the tip of the frosting bag on it, squishing it carefully, but cursed when the damn thing only left a dark smear on it. It even looked like - ah better not define the appearance of the ruined cookie any further.

'Damn and what now?' It was obvious that this kind of decoration was about to raise some questions, so what could he do about-

**Crunch.**

Heiji blinked when he noticed the sweet taste in his mouth, seems like his stomach had made the decision for him and a good one as well, since there wasn't left any evidence for his deed.

'The perfect crime.'

Well it maybe was after the first plate of cookies, but not when he'd ruined the sixth. He swallowed his last fail. Atleast they were delicious, even if the cookies seemed to be plotting against him. After the chocolate had been dripping and smeared the first batch of cookies, it had now hardened and left nothing but an ugly heap on them instead of his supposed to be neat handwriting.

He tried himself with the last one, his last chance to make his plan work, well that was before Kazuha entered the room after she'd finished cleaning the kitchen from flour and cookie dough.

"Alright Heiji let's see what ya-" But she cut herself short, at the sight of the empty plates and the clear traces of chocolate at the corner of Heiji's mouth.

"What have ya done!" she demanded, with her hands in her hips, making him flinch on his spot on the sofa.

"Uh.."

"Where are all tha cookies? Don't tell me-" But his face already answered her question.

"Ya ate them! All of them?" she shirked, reaching for one of the plates that offered nothing but a few crumbs of what she'd been baking all day.

"Uh.." he swallowed, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"I can't believe ya ta be that selfish!" That finally pushed him from his stupor, so that he pushed himself from his seat.

"Oi! I didn't do it on purpose, they were ugly that's why-"

"They were what?!"

'Oh fuck.' He paled.

"I mean they weren't that good anyway," he grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Ah- really?" Kazuha was about to argue again, before she blinked, looking worried now.

"Uh- no, I mean, yes- I mean, they weren't when I was done with them," Heiji finally admitted, but not without pointing at the one thing that was responsible for his fail.

"It's not my fault that tha stupid chocolate didn't work!"

"Ya know that ya have ta warm it up in between right? And if something didn't turn out right ya simply could have covered tha whole thing with chocolate, instead of eating every single one!"

He blinked and for a moment there was nothing but silence between them.

"So, can I try again?"

"No way! No more cookies for ya mister." Kazuha sighed, placing the frosting bags in the warm water.

"Oi, that's not fair!" Heiji whined, but took his seat again, while his friend raised an eyebrow.

"Ya had enough of them anyway."

"Just because I tried ta solve a problem."

"Well, ya better stick ta solving crimes."

**On the seventh day of Christmas,**  
**my true love gave to me**  
**Seven rooms on fire,**  
**Six plates of cookies,**  
**Five bloody noses,**  
**Four eyes to visit,**  
**Three stolen purses,**  
**Two hot chocolates,**  
**And a murder in a café!**

Kudo was right, they were cursed.

He'd thought he could push his none existing luck again and arranged a dinner date for Kazuha and himself. After all, he knew that Kazuha liked this place, so what could go wrong?

Apparently, everything.

They had just finished their appetizer, and Kazuha wouldn't stop asking him why he was taking her out (she still suspected that he felt guilty for the "disappearing" cookies), but when he finally snapped and told her that it wasn't about that but something he had to say to her she'd suddenly gone silent and concentrated back on their food, without really caring about it.

He could feel her eyes on him from time to time, his mind running, searching for the right way to start their conversation again, or even better - to start the conversation, he'd invited her for. They weren't used to silence, not like this, and it seemed that Kazuha noticed that something was wrong, since it was her who finally broke the silence before he was able to form a sentence at all.

"And… what, what do ya have to tell me?"

Heiji swallowed, taken aback by the sudden question.

But the lump in his throat only got worse when he looked at her again. Kazuha was biting her lips with a faint blush on her cheeks, it was obvious that she was suddenly nervous too, even if she didn´t know what he wanted to tell her – or maybe she did?

Maybe she liked him the way he liked her?

Was she waiting for him to tell her?

Why didn't she say anything?

What if she liked someone else?

The detective shook his head. Trying to calm his racing heart, he reached for her hand, holding her delicate fingers in his own and it seemed that time stood still between them.

That was until an explosion shook the building.

The light went out right after the detonation, leaving the whole restaurant screaming in fear, since no one knew what was going on. Kazuha tightened the grip on his hand when he pushed himself from his chair.

"Heiji! What's going on?" She trembled and he could see the fear in her eyes when the emergency generator provided at least some light.

"I don't know." The detective looked around, searching where the explosion had come from and when he finally looked out of the window he saw it. The opposite building reflected a blazing fire, just two floors above them and Heiji cursed when the faint scent of smoke already reached his nose. Kazuha noticed his dark expression and followed his gaze, gasping at what she saw, but before she was able to say anything, Heiji shushed her.

"Don´t. Ya'll only cause a panic," he reminded her and Kazuha nodded, her eyes still fixed at the flames reflecting in the window.

"I need ya ta get these people out of here, tell them who ya are and that ya dad called ya or whatever - just see to it that they don´t panic." Kazuha nodded, but gripped his fingers with both hands.

"What about ya?"

"I'll see if there is anyone upstairs and get them out." Kazuha nodded and he slowly loosened the grip of her hand on his own, ready to go, before her soft voice stopped him.

"Heiji-" She bit her lips, her eyes resting on her feet before she looked up in worry.

"… be careful."

"Sure." The detective smiled, nodded and made his way to the stairs. But the only one he did find after he'd stormed through all seven rooms on fire, was the bomber himself, unconscious – who later told the police that his wife had left him a year ago on this day in this restaurant – so it seemed it wasn´t the best place to confess, after all.

**On the eighth day of Christmas,**  
**my true love gave to me**  
**Eight peaceful hours,**  
**Seven rooms on fire,**  
**Six plates of cookies,**  
**Five bloody noses,**  
**Four eyes to visit,**  
**Three stolen purses,**  
**Two hot chocolates,**  
**And a murder in a café!**

It was perfect.

He'd brought her to the ice rink he'd like to visit earlier. The whole place was decorated in colorful fairy lights and evergreens, they even had a big Christmas three in the middle of the ice. It was nice, they felt like they were flying over ice, in their warm clothes with a big smile on their lips and he could use the one or other chance to hold her hand, before he had to catch her since she'd been to fast at some point, calling his name, before she landed in his open arms.

"Ah-" Kazuha blushed, with her cheek on his chest.

"Uhm- thank you." She murmured and leaned back in order to offer him some distance again, but Heiji didn´t answer, instead continued to hold her close.

Kazuha looked up, blushing again, when she noticed that she could feel his heartbeat beneath her fingertips, but she didn´t struggle to get away from his grip. No, it felt good, warm… and safe.

Heiji took a shivering breath, looking down into her bright green eyes. His heart was beating, fast but strong and despite his mouth feeling dry he managed to hold her hand and finally found the words he'd wanted to tell her for so long.

"Kazuha I – I love you."

He held his breath and waited for her answer.

The golden light of the sinking sun, brushed her cheeks and the fairy lights all around them seemed to multiply in her eyes when she finally replied him with a soft smile.

"I love you too… Heiji."

.

.

.

She mirrored his smile, she didn´t knew what he was dreaming about, but after these last day's he deserved some piece.

"Kazuha-chan, I'm home!" Her father announces, but instead of a warm welcome Ginshiro was greeted by a hiss from his daughter.

"Psst!"

"Huh- What?" He blinked, following her back into the living room, only to find Heiji Hattori solid asleep on his sofa.

"He's asleep." Kazuha helped her confused father to understand the situation.

"I can see that, but why?" The officer frowned.

Kazuha shrugged and turned her attention back to Heiji.

"These last days had were hard on him – he came over to help my with a school assignment, but when I prepared everything he was suddenly asleep and-" Kazuha bit her lip.

'- I couldn´t bring myself ta wake him.' She smiled, pulling the blanked back up to his shoulders.

Ginshiro left them, offering to order take out food, so none of them would have to cook. Kazuha nodded and thanked him, before she took a seat beside Heiji, she had to admit that he looked kind of cute like this.

Eight peaceful hours Heiji had to realize that his perfect confession had been nothing but a dream, but when he finally stirred ready to get up he noticed a weight on his shoulders only to find Kazuha who'd fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up.

**On the ninth day of Christmas,**  
**my true love gave to me**  
**Nine poisoned mistletoes,**  
**Eight peaceful hours,**  
**Seven rooms on fire,**  
**Six plates of cookies,**  
**Five bloody noses,**  
**Four eyes to visit,**  
**Three stolen purses,**  
**Two hot chocolates,**  
**And a murder in a café!**

There was one thing, one cliché Christmas tradition that could be found in every romantic Christmas movie and always seemed to work like a lucky charm.

A mistletoe.

It was an old tradition that whoever met under the mistletoe was supposed to kiss the other. Heiji swallowed, his head changed color at the very thought alone. Well, they didn't have to kiss right away, but maybe he could use the tradition to finally reveal his feelings to her and whatever happened afterwards… was up to them.

At least he hoped that, since special charms seemed to be kind of their thing, his cursed luck when he tried to tell her would be reversed by the mistletoe.

He found a place, not far from their school, where they had hung a mistletoe right above a gate, leading to a small park.

This time however, he would make sure that Kazuha would be there, so he sort of kidnapped her right after class, dragging her along. Apparently, that wasn´t the best idea to since his ears felt like they would start to bleed every second now, terrorized from her questions.

"Heiji, I demand that ya tell me where we're going!" she whined, before he rolled his eyes again still taking her further.

"I already told ya that's supposed ta be a surprise!"

"But-" Heiji stopped her before she could annoy him any further.

"Now come on!" He didn't slow down until the park finally came into sight, a big smile spreading over his lips.

Heiji stopped in the gateway, a little out of breath by his hurry. Kazuha panted a bit as well, her breath creating little white clouds. He could feel his heartbeat fasten, her hand was still in his own, and he closed his fingers once more around it, daring to tug her a little closer.

She looked at him in surprise, still not knowing what was going on, but blushed a little since he was to her.

"Heiji, what?" Kazuha could feel that he was up to something, he was behaving really strange this month and even now, the slight red tinge of his cheeks confused her.

"Look up," he smirked knowingly.

He bit his lips when she finally did, his mind going crazy thinking about what was about to happen when she finally saw the little charm right above their heads and maybe… he would even gain more than to reveal his feelings to her. A grin spread over his lips, he would even be a step ahead of Kudo. Heiji took a deep breath, closing his eyes, waiting for what was about to happen, before Kazuha's somewhat annoyed question broke through his little dream.

"And… what now?"

Hattori blinked in surprise.

'What?' But his question was answered when he finally looked up, only to find that his lucky charm was missing.

"I, uh- where is it?"

"Where is what?" Before he could answer Kazuha's question another voice interrupted him.

"Heiji-kun? Is that you?"

"O-Otaki-keiji?" The high schoolers frowned when the officer made a step towards them. "What are ya doing here?"

The tall officer sighed and shook his head, before he answered.

"We had to confiscate the mistletoe."

"Huh, what mistletoe?" Kazuha wondered.

"Ah, the one-umpf" Officer Otaki's answer was muffled by Heiji's gloved hands, who looked at the high school detective in confusion before his eyes went wide.

"Uh- oh! Oh!" Heiji let go and tried to ignore his bright glowing cheeks while Otaki smiled at him, before he cleared his throat.

"So what's wrong with it."

"It's poisoned."

"What!?"

So his chance ended in another case, featuring a poisoned mistletoe that left other couples in the hospital, because the wind had caused the poison to flutter down on them. In the end there had been nine of them, spread all over the city and it took the police and him three whole days to put the puzzle pieces together and find the culprit.

Heiji sighed, that much for his hopes for a little Christmas miracle.

**On the tenth day of Christmas,**  
**my true love gave to me**  
**Ten icy snow balls,**  
**Nine poisoned mistletoes,**  
**Eight peaceful hours,**  
**Seven rooms on fire,**  
**Six plates of cookies,**  
**Five bloody noses,**  
**Four eyes to visit,**  
**Three stolen purses,**  
**Two hot chocolates,**  
**And a murder in a café!**

They had to study and he promised himself to focus on that and only that. His parents were out, so they had decided to put their base camp in the living room. It would be their last test before winter break and Kazuha had even brought what was left of the Christmas cookies he'd almost ruined.

Heiji frowned and took another bite of his cookie. Kazuha had left a few minutes ago to get a book she'd forgotten at home. The Osakan sighed and let himself fall back to the carpet, stretching his legs beneath the table. There were only a few days left until Christmas, maybe he should simply give up. 'Yea… I guess that would be tha best.'

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it, but with the sweet taste of cookies in his mouth and the clock ticking in the background it was just a matter of time until his temper got the better of him.

"Damn it! What's talking her so long!?"

Heiji cursed and pushed himself from the ground. Kazuha had left through the porch door through their backyard, so she should come back that way, too. But when Heiji pushed the door open he wasn't only greeted by a blow of icy wind and snow but Kazuha's laughter as well. It had snowed a good deal, their whole backyard looked like a winter wonderland. In the middle of it all was his childhood friend, laying on her back in the soft snow, laughing joyfully.

He blinked in surprise, making another step to her.

"Oi, what are ya doing?"

Kazuha just laughed and stopped her movements to lay there, staring up at the white sky and the snow falling on top of her.

"I was making a snow angel," she grinned and didn't see that Heiji just raised an eyebrow, daring to question if she'd just gone crazy, but Kazuha just continued.

"Don't ya think that it sometimes feels like magic? Everything is white and looking so clean and soft, while the world we know seems to be asleep. Maybe that's what heaven looks like," she rambled in amazement with a warm smile on her lips.

"It's beautiful."

Heiji swallowed and finally could see that she indeed had made a snow angel, still lying there with her own wings of snow, her eyes glittering with joy.

'It is…'

This was his chance.

The detective bit his lips and looked up again, only to be hit in the face by what was supposed to be his cold white ally.

'What the-'

Kazuha had struck him with a snowball, now giggling like a maniac at his dumbfounded expression.

Heiji blinked and shivered a little when the snow ran down his collar, even though it didn't take long to provoke a reaction from the detective.

"YOU-!"

"Ya're going ta regret that!" he promised and started to form a snowball himself, while Kazuha was already searching shelter behind the next tree, where she could form more "weapons".

Ten icy snow balls later- he didn't know that she could throw so well- the big speech he'd planned was forgotten, as well as their studies, while he focused on an ice cold revenge.

**On the eleventh day of Christmas,**  
**my true love gave to me**  
**Eleven hostages screaming,**  
**Ten icy snow balls,**  
**Nine poisoned mistletoes,**  
**Eight peaceful hours,**  
**Seven rooms on fire,**  
**Six plates of cookies,**  
**Five bloody noses,**  
**Four eyes to visit,**  
**Three stolen purses,**  
**Two hot chocolates,**  
**And a murder in a café!**

Heiji groaned and let himself sink into the free chair he'd cast an eye on half an hour ago, when it was still occupied by another annoyed and tired man.

'Why did I even agree on this?´

Kazuha had vanished in the next changing booth, because after they had been strolling through the crowded shopping mall for the last three hours, searching for Christmas gifts, she wasn't tired, no- instead a dress in a shop window had lured her in and him with her.

She only wanted to try it on, even though she knew that it would be too expensive anyway - so why the trouble? Why even trying it? There was no logic to that - the detective's mind wasn't able to understand her actions, not at all.

He sneezed and glared at the Christmas tree decorated right beside the changing cabins, it seemed that he became allergic to them- what a surprise! Heiji sneezed again and pushed himself deeper into the chair with an annoyed groan.

"Hey, what's taking ya so long!" His grumble joined the sound of "Last Christmas" that was played for what felt the thousandth time.

"Alright-" Kazuha announced and the curtain of her changing cabin wavered, before she finally stepped outside.

"-here I come."

Well, she did. Wearing a dark green dress, with some lance here and there and simply looked stunning. Heiji didn't react- or at least he didn't notice his reaction, so he wasn't aware that he stood up and made a step towards her, mouth agasp, while "Wham!" sang about to give their heart to someone special. He kept staring until Kazuha waved her hand in front of his nose, looking at him in confusion.

"Oi- earth to Heiji! Hello?"

He blinked, slightly confused about how he got here.

"Could ya please- I mean, could ya close it for me?" she stuttered, cheeks glowing a little red, before she turned around exposing her back to him - or should he say, her almost naked back.

The detective swallowed and observed how his own shivering fingers closed the zipper of her dress, careful not to touch her skin.

"Thank ya."

He nodded, still unable to form a coherent sentence. Kazuha smiled, her cheeks still tinted in red, before she took a step back, gesturing up and down herself.

"So… what do ya think?"

Heiji's mouth had suddenly gone dry, he had to swallow again before he was finally able to from something similar to words.

"Ya- ya're looking-"

But a gunshot stopped him from telling her that she was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen and that he loved her. Instead, he looked around to find four men dressed in black with masks covering their faces and guns in their hands.

"No one moves!"

'Oh seriously?!' He grunted.

"Kazuha, get down!"

So, their shopping trip ended in being held hostage with at least eleven other people until he was able to outwit the men along with the police. Kazuha however brought the dress back and he knew that his chance to see her in it again was less than zero.

**On the twelfth day of Christmas,**  
**my true love gave to me**  
**Twelve missing heartbeats,**  
**Eleven hostages screaming,**  
**Ten icy snow balls,**  
**Nine poisoned mistletoes,**  
**Eight peaceful hours,**  
**Seven rooms on fire,**  
**Six plates of cookies,**  
**Five bloody noses,**  
**Four eyes to visit,**  
**Three stolen purses,**  
**Two hot chocolates,**  
**And a murder in a café!**

Heiji sighed and ignored the cold wind caressing his cheeks and the snowflakes settling in his dark hair. He'd failed.

It was Christmas eve and tomorrow all the sparkle, spirit and wonder would be gone again, along with his chance to tell her… that he loved her.

Maybe it just- wasn't supposed to be.

Alright, Kudo had taken some tries as well, but not what- eleven?!

At least everything could go back to normal once this day was over. His parents were hosting a small party for their friends and family and of course Kazuha was there, too. Wearing a breathtaking red dress that was enough to transform him into a stuttering idiot, gasping for air like a fish out of water. All the love and joy all around him was simply too much. Why was it so hard to tell her the truth anyway? It was like he'd been cursed.

He took his chance to get some air, choosing the wide balcony on the upper floor that allowed him to see a glimpse of the city. The whole neighborhood was dressed in cold white snow, with magical touches of light form the decoration of the different houses.

Heiji took a deep breath. It was calm, peaceful and maybe he would be able to forget-

"Heiji?"

'Oh, darn it!'

"What are ya doing here?" she questioned and stepped on the balcony, tugging her dark purple cloak closer around her body, while he answered with a sigh looking back at the city again.

"Just catching some breath."

Kazuha nodded, before she noticed that he was wearing no coat, his dark green pullover was the only protection against the snow.

"All ya'll catch will be a cold, here take this." And before the Osakan had a chance to answer, he found her warm red scarf around his neck. He blushed in surprise when he noticed the soft scent of her perfume that still lingered in the stitches.

When he looked up again, Heiji suddenly noticed that Kazuha was still standing close to him, one hand resting on his chest, where she had placed the end of the scarf, staring holes in his chest.

'K-Kazuha?' He swallowed when she finally looked up again and immediately dared to drown in her eyes. Silent Christmas music reached them from downstairs, muffled by the snow, and while the night was pitch black, the city lights all around them formed their own universe of bright glowing stars in the darkness.

"Heiji, I …" Kazuha started to stutter, it wasn´t just the cold wind that dipped her cheeks into a warm red color.

"There is something I want to tell ya, that wanted to tell ya for a while now…" Heiji's eyes grew wide, he could feel his heartbeat fasten, while it felt like ants were crawling up and down his spine.

No… it couldn´t be… could it?

Kazuha took a shivering breath, her fingers digging into his pullover, afraid that he might go, that she would lose him after what she was about to tell him and yet he grounded her and was the reason she found the courage to look up again.

"Heiji, I… love ya."

Her words were barely more than a whisper but enough to make his heart stop.

It was like the snow had stopped falling mid air, time stood still only for them while Heiji found himself lost in her eyes. It took the detective twelve missing heartbeats before he was finally able to respond, even though his answer wasn't what any of them expected.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, gasping for breath while his now supposed-to-be girlfriend just looked at him with wide eyes. "Ya- but- I- HOW?!" Heiji stuttered, she told him- just like that, she told him.

That meant that she loved him, right?

Well, that was a good thing.

It was amazing!

But why had it been so easy for her just to-

"Heiji- what are ya talking about?" Her voice ripped him from his trance, she didn't dare look at him and her voice held an unsteady shiver to it.

"Don't ya- I mean-"

Heiji was taken aback by the sudden tremble in her voice and looked down at her, but Kazuha avoided his gaze, yet he could see that her eyes became glassy and she was biting her lips - Darn it, he'd managed to ruin even that!

"What no- I mean, yes. Arg!" He took a deep breath, massaging the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"I've been trying to tell ya these last weeks but everything went wrong and now ya just-" the detective muttered, instinctively holding her a little closer. Kazuha just blinked and looked up at him again, only to find his face glowing bright red in embarrassment.

"So,_ that's _what it's been all about?" she asked with a smirk, remembering his strange behavior and all the "not dates" in the past month.

"Well, yeah…" Heiji stuttered. He took a deep breath and brushed a melting snowflake from her cheek, before he continued with a sigh.

"I wanted it ta be perfect," Heiji confessed with a blush.

Kazuha just shook her head with a smile, before she allowed her hand to touch his cheek.

"It is, silly."

The detective smiled and took her hand into his own.

'True.'

"I love ya, Kazuha."

* * *

Alright, I know Japan isn´t known for celebrating Christmas as some of us might know it, but I wanted to do something really Christmas'y and since it's a celebration for couples in Japan I thought It would be nice. I might have toyed with some western tradition as well. This was my secret Santa work for tumblr. I hope you'll like it! Have a happy and merry Christmas and a happy new year!

Your Shelling Ford xxx


End file.
